Physical
by skalice
Summary: QW14 - Day 5: AU. Santiago Lopez and Quinn Fabray, high school sweethearts, really made it. Santiago is a famous soccer player and seeing her husband play never fails to turn Quinn on. Warning: genderswap (male!Santana) and lots of smut. Lots.


**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! This is my submission for QW14, Day 5: AU. I'd have done more if I had the time and inspiration. Santiago Lopez and Quinn Fabray are high school sweethearts, still very much in love years later. Santiago Lopez is a famous soccer player and in this one shot, they basically have lots of sex because seeing her husband win turns Quinn on, and Santiago's never not turned on. So be warned: almost entirely fluffy smut.**

**I'd like to thank LaurenKnight13 for brainstorming with me on this one. I'd also like to thank her for existing in general because she truly does make life better.**

* * *

The alarm clock brings Quinn Fabray back from a dream that seems to vanish from her mind as soon as she opens her eyes. She stretches and turns in the arms of her husband - her exceptionally good-looking handsome bastard of a husband, Santiago Lopez. She loves that despite the fact that they have a king-sized bed in a comfortably large bedroom overlooking the backyard of her dreams, they still fall asleep and wake up touching each other in some way. She allows herself a minute to take in Santiago's angelic face, as it only is when he's asleep. He looks so innocent asleep and it takes her right back to high school, when they first started dating. She can hardly believe that was over ten years ago. She leans down to kiss his full lips and then forces herself to get out of bed. After all, she does have a firm to save.

Quinn loves her job as a crisis manager. She goes wherever she is invited to save a firm from bankruptcy. She loves how she gets to move from one world to another, exploring so many different things. She loves the satisfaction of arriving somewhere, analyzing the problem and then fixing it with the help of her team. She loves making a slacking business, often on the verge of bankruptcy, successful again.

She goes into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She knows Santiago won't be asleep for much longer - he likes to get up a few hours before his training starts to make sure he's well-fed and well-rested. She grins - she can't help but feel so proud of her husband for being such a talented, hard-working soccer player. They both love their job - Santiago has often said how lucky he is to have been able to turn his hobby into his profession, and then earn loads of money with it too playing for a team he loves - DC United.

When Quinn returns to the bedroom and walks over to her bedside table to grab her phone, Santiago pulls her down and kisses her passionately. He drags her onto the bed and she can feel how she's losing herself in this kiss - his soft lips caressing hers, their tongues teasing and then exploring one another, his hands feeling up her ass. The kiss ends organically and it leaves them both panting slightly.

"Good morning," Santiago grins cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion.

Quinn laughs. "I'd love to get down and dirty with you, stud, but I do need to leave for work."

He pouts and tries to win her over using those same puppy eyes that have got so much done for him. "You're the boss. You can go in whenever you like, right?"

Quinn sighs, but smiles nevertheless. "You know how I feel about that, San. If I expect the others to turn up in time every day, it just isn't right for me to go in whenever I feel like it. I would love to, but I can't be in late because I had mind-blowing sex with my amazing husband."

He touches her cheek and looks her in the eye. "Yeah, I know. You're perfect and fantastic and a much better person than I am. Truly my better half," he says in an overly dramatic voice.

"Don't you know it," Quinn winks. She moves closer, pats his dick and says: "I'll take care of you if you win the game tomorrow."

Santiago's eyes widen. "No sex tonight?"

They've been together for a long time now, but their sex life is still extremely active.

In her defense, Quinn looks genuinely regretful when she says: "I'm sorry, but I just don't know when I'll make it home tonight. We're starting a new phase of the recovery plan today and you know the first day of those are always crazy. But I'll be at the game tomorrow, okay?"

He smiles and they share another loving kiss. "Okay. Now go kick ass, babe."

* * *

Quinn is on the edge of her seat, barely hearing the noise of the people around her. in the sold out stadium. She's entirely focused on the match, on her husband in particular. Only a few more minutes to go, and then a teammate passes Santiago the ball. When he kicks it right inside the goal, cheers erupt everywhere and Quinn jumps up, pumping her fist. A few minutes later, the referee whistles to signify the end of the match and Quinn runs down the rows of seat to the edge of the pitch.

Santiago spots her from the pitch and runs over to him, a shit-eating grin spread on his handsome face. He lifts her up with his strong arms, over the barricade, and kisses her fully on the lips. Santiago is sweaty and panting heavily, their kiss sloppy but loving. It's such a turn on, to have him sweaty and victorious in that soccer outfit.

"You're so getting laid tonight," she screams in his ear - she has to, if she wants him to hear her.

He grins. "I love you!" she shouts to her before running back to his teammates.

Quinn feels elated as she makes her way back to her seat. She knows that if it was up to him, Santiago would go home with her right now. But he is a professional soccer player and he has his responsibilities. She knows the team has their rituals after they won and she wouldn't want to come between that.

Quinn makes her way to the bar and orders herself a beer. She knows that after having a shower and getting dressed, the team goes out to greet their fans and pose for pictures and autographs. Not all of the teammates do that every match, but Santiago insists on it. Quinn chuckles to herself - he just loves it.

She talks to some of the other girlfriends and wives. Quinn spots Sam's boyfriend as well, but he's not out and the only reason Santiago and Quinn know about this is because they've known Sam since high school and he trusted them with the secret. Unfortunately, Sam feels uncomfortable coming out of the closet, knowing what a taboo it is in the soccer world.

After the initial beer, Quinn switches to soda. She has to drive them home later, after all. She leans back and then her phone vibrates. When she checks it, she sees her husband's name pop up on the screen and she smiles at his words.

_**From: San**_

_** Going to greet fans now. Wait 4 me bar. Love u like crazy! xxx**_

She grins like a teenager getting a text from their boyfriend and quickly types out a reply.

_**To: San**_

_** You were awesome. So proud of you! Love you tons xxx**_

This is a home match, so the atmosphere is elated. Quinn has to admit that she's just as happy as everyone else is, while she's not even a major soccer fan. Being married to one of the biggest stars of the moment, though, she really can't ignore that world. Santiago was a soccer player when she met him and over the years, she's started to appreciate the sport. He's always been extremely passionate about it and he basically thought her everything she knows about it. She tries to catch every match he plays at home, but because of her own job she can't afford to fly out for the ones they play away.

It's not always been easy, being married to him. It's been a strange experience since he became famous. She's known him for all these years and been together with him for so long. It was just them, and then when he got that contract with DC United, suddenly it exploded. He became famous and everyone seemed to want a piece of him. Santiago is cocky enough as it is, so for him to suddenly be the big star… it definitely led to some fights in the beginning. All the parties he went to just because he was invited and even when she didn't feel like going, the girls being all over him. Definitely not easy. But they never broke up, and she's still so happy that he asked her to marry him soon after that rough patch.

And after all, Quinn muses, who can blame those girls? Santiago Lopez is definitely the hottest guy she knows, and then he has this charm that is just irresistible. He likes to party it up and toning it down wasn't easy. It took nearly being kicked off the team for him to see that if he's serious about this and wants this career, he has to adapt his lifestyle. For such a smart guy, he can be incredibly dense, Quinn thinks to herself.

Girls are still all over him, but Santiago always simply tells them he's married to the most gorgeous and cool girl in the world. They trust each other completely. Sure, he had a reputation of being a player in high school and he's naturally a flirty person, but she knows he would never cheat on her. It definitely helps to get the message across when he's out with Quinn and just can't keep his hands off her. He still manages to make her feel as giddy as a schoolgirl.

So, yeah, her San is now a big star - but he's all hers.

Quinn jumps up when she feels a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and soft lips kiss her neck. She turns around and her husband gives her a broad smile - God, does she love those dimples. "Hey, babe," he says simply.

She smiles and leans in for a kiss. "Congratulations, honey."

He bites his lip as he takes in her appearance - she knows he loves her in dresses. He licks his lips and says: "Let's go home."

* * *

Santiago is still on a high when Quinn parks the car in their driveway, going on about the perfection of his winning goal and how they hammered down their opponent. Quinn has to admit that it's kind of sexy. He's in the middle of another vivid description of a pass he made when Quinn shuts him up with a searing kiss. He seems surprised at first, but then kisses her back just as passionately. They completely forget they're in the driveway, in plain view of anyone who would happen to pass by. Santiago's hand is already roaming towards Quinn's ass when they both need to come up for air.

Quinn cups his cheek. "You were totally hot out there," she smirks. "I'm not the only one who noticed. But I _am _the only one who gets to go home and fuck you until you forget your own name." Her voice is hoarse and she can see on his face that it gets him going.

Santiago is at a loss for words and it makes Quinn proud - he's known for his witty comebacks as well as his talent in the game. She leans in to kiss his cheek and whispers in his ear, her hot breath tickling his skin: "Grab your bag so we can take this inside."

Santiago nods and does as he's told - another accomplishment Quinn is proud of. Santiago Lopez has got to be the most stubborn man she knows and doesn't let anyone tell him what to do, but she knows just how to talk to him. This attitude was a problem when he first started out playing soccer on a professional level. He had to get used to playing on a level where that kind of behavior isn't accepted in any way. He's definitely had to tone down the cockiness and arrogance, realizing that if he didn't, he had a good chance of being thrown out. He couldn't have that, not so close to his dream. And now they're both living the dream.

Santiago grabs his kit bag and follows his wife inside. He firmly believes in washing his outfit at home for good luck. Quinn thinks it's a bit silly and never knows if he actually means it, but like so many soccer players, he's superstitious about the funniest things when it comes to the game.

Quinn walks straight to the washing machine and bends down to put his outfit inside. She yelps in surprise when he smacks her ass slightly. She turns around to chastise him, but he gives her that cheeky grin again and she just can't be mad.

"I'm not even sorry," he shrugs. "You just have the sexiest ass."

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully. Leave it to Santiago Lopez to be a pig yet still manage to be charming at the same time. She honestly doesn't know what it is about him, but it's always been this way - he's so unapologetic, so confident and cocky, and she's sure that if he were anyone else she wouldn't be able to stand it, but with him… she really just can't be mad. Especially not when he leans in for such a loving kiss that it makes her knees tremble - his hands of course on her ass. He licks her lower lip and she opens her mouth just enough for him to take his chance and slip his tongue inside her mouth, taking complete control of the kiss.

"You were really amazing out there," Quinn says softly when they let go for air. She knows he doesn't need it, and in the morning he'll read and hear everywhere how outstanding he is on top of already being convinced of that himself, but she can't help saying it. She knows that he talks big, but underneath, he's still just a guy who likes to hear from his girl that she's proud.

They kiss again and Quinn slides her hands down to unbuckle his pants, dragging them down his hips. His lips just taste so damn good. He pulls up the hem of her dress and she reluctantly pulls away from the kiss so he can take it off. She gets rid of his shirt as well and they're both left wearing only their underwear.

Quinn slips her hand behind the waistband of his boxers and firmly grips the base of his dick, slipping her other hand inside as well, touching his balls with her fingertips. He groans and throws his head back, inviting her to lean in and kiss his neck. She squeezes his cock and smiles against his skin when she can feel it stirring in her palm. Quinn drags her hand to the head of his dick, her fingers wrapped around him in a tight fist. She jerks him off with hard, fast strokes, her thumb flicking over the head of his cock. His throbbing member grows stiff in her hand and he involuntarily bucks his hips into her hand. She smiles when she can feel the precum dribble from the slit and starts tugging even faster, her other hand still squeezing his balls.

"Jesus Christ, Quinn," he mutters, eyes closed. "So good." She loves seeing him like this - completely losing all control, putty in her hands. The high and mighty Santiago Lopez reduced to a quivering mess in her hands. She can't deny that it's a complete turn on.

His eyes fly open when she suddenly lets go of his dick and licks the precum from the palm of her hand. He doesn't need to say it, she can read it in his eyes - _what the fuck?_

She quirks an eyebrow and smirks, licking her lips deliberately before saying: "Seeing you win made me so horny, San. I need to feel your hard dick filling me up right now."

He lets out a breath of surprise and then scoops her up, sitting her down on top of the washing machine. Her legs are dangling over the side and she moans, realizing what he's up to. She places the soles of her feet against the side of the washing machine to steady herself and he grabs her thighs, pulling them apart a little more before diving in and licking her slit from her entrance to her clit. He swirls his tongue around her clit and drags it down again, licking her up and down, up again. He kisses her clit and then flicks the tip of his tongue over the hard nub repeatedly. She can feel herself getting closer, her entire body seemingly weaker, focused on the impending orgasm - and then he lets go.

She gives him a questioning look. He steps out his boxers, standing in front of her completely naked. Her eyes immediately go to his dick and she licks her lips involuntarily. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you," he winks.

He steps closer to her again, occupying the space between her legs. She reaches out and grabs hold of his dick, placing it on top of her pussy. He licks his lips and leans over to take a nipple between his lips, sucking and biting down on it as he spreads her pussy lips, his once again hardening dick sinking into her slick folds. She rubs the head of his large cock over her clit as he gives her chest some much-appreciated loving.

Finally, she guides his dick to her entrance and he thrusts inside, loving how tight she is around him, her walls working to accommodate him. She tightens her thighs around him and then grabs his sexy butt to pull him in close.

He turns on the washing machine and as it starts its work, Quinn is convinced she's died and gone to heaven. The surface she's sitting on is heating up, making her even hornier than she already was, and he slips inside her more easily. The vibrations of the machine feel delicious against her naked skin. He fills her to the hilt and keeps still, letting the vibrations do the work for both of them. He lets go of her chest and leans in to kiss her neck instead, his dick throbbing inside her hot, tight channel.

He leans forward, his thighs against the machine. The vibrations rock through his entire body. He moans against her skin and pulls out, slowly setting a pace in sync with the vibrations of the washing machine. He pounds into her just the way she likes it and he can feel that - her hot pussy squeezing his solid member, taking him in hungrily. She has her hands on his butt and she squeezes it harshly, knowing it will leave marks but not caring a single bit. He blows her pussy so good and they can both feel themselves getting closer to their release when suddenly, the machine changes cycles, causing them both to experience a different sensation.

"Fuck," Quinn mutters. "I need you to fucking fill me up, Lopez," she grunts, knowing how much it turns him on. He thrusts harder and faster and she keeps going. "You're the big man on the pitch, huh? The great Santiago Lopez… I can barely feel you," she lies through her teeth. He immediately picks up the pace even more.

"Quinn," he moans, grabbing her hips to keep her still as he pistons into her. "Fuck."

"Fuck me," she eggs him on, grabbing his hair now damp with sweat. Her skin is flushed and he knows she's enjoying this so insanely much. She ruts against him and he guides his hand to her pussy to rub her clit. "I need - I need to - yes - be full - of your cock," she pants, her voice high-pitched. His eyes roll back in his head as he blows her pussy. He can feel her pussy fluttering around his dick sucking him in and trapping him, clamping down on his cock. He can feel his balls tighten. "Fill me up, big boy!"

Just then, the machine changes cycles again and he loses it, blowing his load into her tight pussy again and again. He keeps spurting strings of hot cum into her, filling her up, just like she asked. She's coming undone around him, losing all control over her body, her body trashing underneath him. Quinn feels completely weightless, loving the feeling of his giant hard cock filling up her pussy, his hot seed spilling inside of her.

They both come down from their orgasms and as if reading each other's minds, she sits up and he leans down for a lazy kiss.

"I love you," he mutters. "You're so sexy, babe."

She smiles against his lips. "Seeing you on the pitch, seeing you in action… it gets me so wet, babe, I could fuck you right there."

He moans into her mouth. "Jesus. You're perfect."

Quinn smiles again, wrapping her arms around him. She loves seeing how the big bad Santiago Lopez, all confidence and swag, shows such a vulnerable side to her. She knows she's the only one who gets this side of him and it makes her feel so loved and safe. He wraps his strong arms around him and carries her to the bathroom, his dick still inside of her, so they can enjoy a relaxing soak in the tub together.

* * *

Quinn forces herself to stop checking her mails and goes in search of her husband instead. She knows he likes to relax on the patio and that's exactly where she finds him, occupying the double-sized comfy lounge chair they've set up there. He seems oddly quiet, his gaze fixed on a point in the distance.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asks as she crawls onto the lounge chair. She cuddles up to him and he wraps an arm around her, pulling her close. He gives her an uncharacteristically sweet smile and kisses her on both cheeks.

She knits her eyebrows. Usually, if not a witty reply, he'd surely have made a sexual pun by now. "Are you alright?" she asks softly, draping her leg over his, looking him in the eye in an attempt to read him.

He licks his lips and she's transfixed by the sight - she can't help it that she's married to the sexiest man that ever lived. "I was just thinking," he begins, his voice soft and low, "We won the match, that was great and I love it and it's what I do. But I was thinking to myself just now… I couldn't do any of it without you." He pulls her on top of him and continues. "I'm so glad I'm married to you, baby. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you with… just… with everything, you know? Like everything in me loves everything about you."

She blinks. Santiago isn't one to declare his love like this. She leans in for the softest kiss and smiles against his lips. "I love you too, honey. I'm proud of you and I'm proud to be your wife." She gives him a peck on the lips. "I've always known you had this in you. I've always believed in you."

He combs his fingers through her hair. "We've been through so much together, Q. We've been together since we were teenagers and I'm glad you've been here with me, you keep me grounded."

Quinn grins. "God knows you need it," she teases. "Can't let you get a big head now, can we?"

"You're something else," he sighs. "I remember when I fell in love with you, I was so confused. There was the instant boner factor, but then there was also that part where I knew I would spend an entire day with you just to see you smile once. I'd never felt that before. It was about so much more than just banging you, like I really wanted to talk to you and hold you and do corny things with you. It freaked me out at first. I didn't realize I was falling in love."

Quinn laughs. "I wanted you so badly because you were - and are - hot as fuck, but I couldn't stand you at the same time. You were vain, conceited, arrogant, cocky, seemed to think any girl was lucky to have you even look at her. Everything was handed to you on a plate and you seemed to take it for granted. I thought I was just going to be another notch on your belt and I wasn't about to let that happen."

Santiago leans in for a kiss. "I'm glad you went on that first date with me. Even if I had to ask you five times."

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully and kisses him back. "I warned you I wouldn't be putting out. I figured you'd give up if I didn't put out. Then we went on that first date and I still thought you were just going to go through the motions and take me on a few dates until you got what you wanted. But you seemed to really care about my opinion and you were really interested in me as a person and you kept asking me out on dates. You actually remembered the things I told you. When you asked me to be your girlfriend before we'd even made out, I knew the impossible had happened: Santiago Lopez, first class player, had fallen in love."

Santiago's hands roam toward Quinn's ass and when they arrive, her squeezes it lovingly. "I had to ask you to be my girlfriend five times too. Then when you agreed, we'd been together for weeks before you would even make out with me. All my teammates thought I was having the best sex of my life when in reality, I wasn't having sex at all. I'd never gone that long without sex since I _started_ having sex. But damn, baby, when we did… heaven. Pure heaven."

Quinn smirks, her fingers drawing patterns on his chest lazily. "You were speechless. I remember. I have to say, it wasn't easy on me either. Having the hottest boyfriend in town, looking so goddamn sexy all the time, and wanting so badly to just… to just rip his clothes off and jump him - and restraining myself all the time. When it was getting so bad that I had to take care of business myself thinking about you, I realized just how ridiculous it was to be masturbating to the guy I was with instead of having sex with the guy I was with. So yeah, that first time was pure heaven for me too."

Santiago kisses Quinn's neck and slips his hand under her shirt. "It still is pure heaven every single time. I never quite know if you're still as hot as you were in high school or if you've become even hotter."

"Hmm… you've definitely become even hotter," she winks, dragging her hands all over his body. "I mean, sure, you were hot then, but you were… more of a boy than a man. You're _definitely _a man now."

Santiago touches her lips with his, then takes her lower lip between his own. He sucks on it, eliciting a moan from Quinn. She nips at his upper lip, nibbles on his lower lip before slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Her hot, smooth tongue. She drags it along his, shifts her head a little to get a better angle, their noses brushing as they lose themselves in the kiss. He licks under her tongue, lifting it up a little, then sucking on the tip. He squeezes her but as she kisses him and then she decides it's her turn to suck on his tongue. He cups her face with both hands, bucking his hips into hers as he feels his dick stirring in his pants.

Quinn can feel his member pushing against her and slips one hand inside his drawstring pants. She closes her fist around his hardening cock and starts tugging on it, short and hard. He lets out a keening sound as it stiffens under her touch. She palms the head of his dick before tugging down again and starts kissing his neck, trailing her way down his chest and defined abs, keeping up a steady pace. She leaves wet kisses all over his body, swirling her tongue against his skin, sucking hard enough to leave faint marks.

Santiago throws his head back when her mouth arrives at the waistband of his pants. Her hand is still working his cock and when the head of his dick peaks out of his pants, she leans down and flattens her tongue against it, then pushes against it with her tongue before licking the slit.

"Jesus," he mutters, writhing underneath her.

Quinn takes his pants off and bites her lip as she watches his pulsating member, rock hard from her ministrations. To his surprise, she takes off her shirt and leans forward, rubbing his hard cock against her chest, spreading the precum oozing from the tip over her nipples. He's not sure how much more of this he can take and she knows it, because she leans back and takes off her pants.

When she gets back to him, she leans down and takes one of his balls in her mouth, sucking and nipping at each ever so lightly. She uses her hand to stroke his throbbing shaft, her fingertips ghosting over the head, then back down again, as she licks his balls and sucks again.

His body is almost trashing underneath her and he leans on his elbows to watch her when she moves her mouth to the base of his hard cock. She tongues the throbbing vein running along the underside, licking and sucking her way along his large cock, her hand working the upper part until she reaches it with her mouth. He reaches out and cups her breasts, palming them, tugging at her nipples, palming them again. She then closes her lips around the head of his dick from above, hollows her cheeks and guides his dick down her mouth, pushing her tongue against it from beneath, feeding herself more and more. She's still fondling his balls as she starts bobbing her head up and down on his dick. Quinn swirls her tongue around the head whenever she comes up, pursing her lips around it and sucking before going down again. His girth stretches her mouth, but she loves it, taking him in entirely as he still plays with her tits.

Her nose hits his pelvis and he can't control himself any longer. He juts his hips along with the pace of her bobbing head, slowly and as gently as he possibly can, but still - fucking her mouth. She takes it like a pro, humming around his solid member, even taking it down her throat. She lets him pull out and push in again a few times, then when he's burying his dick inside her hot mouth again, she grabs the lower part of his dick with her hand and starts sucking on the cock she has in her mouth. She scrapes her teeth over his skin and that's when he loses it completely, his balls tightening inside her hand as a first load of hot cum shoots down her throat.

Quinn swallows eagerly, but then pulls his dick out and closes her eyes, directing him so that he's shooting the strings of hot seed all over her face. His mind is positively blown as he watches his wife licking her lips, cleaning her face with her hands and licking her palms to get as much cum as she can.

His eyes widen when her smirk tells him she's not done. She licks the cum off the head of his dick and then slips the tip of her tongue under his foreskin. Santiago can feel it coming again as she alternates between tonguing the ridge of his foreskin and sucking on his head. When the seed spurts out again, she closes her lips around his cock, swallowing and milking his cock of every last drop of cum. Even when he's finished, she keeps suckling on his dick before finally letting go.

Santiago is panting and Quinn looks immensely pleased with herself.

"God," he mutters after a while.

She grins cheekily. "Just 'Quinn' will do," she winks. She slips a hand between her legs and then leans over him to put a finger in his mouth, coated in her essence. His flaccid dick brushes against her pussy and he can tell how wet she is, eagerly sucking on her finger.

"I'm so wet for you right now, San," Quinn says, biting her lip. "I need you to fuck me so hard that you'll have to carry me to bed tonight because I won't be able to walk."

Santiago smirks - that, he can definitely do.

"You want my cock, huh?" he asks with all his usual confidence.

Quinn nods as she leans back, brushing her wet pussy against his dick, coating it with her juices. Santiago knows that when his wife is this horny, she loves talking dirty.

"You're such a slut for this big dick," he continues, gyrating his hips into her. "Aren't you?"

"Yes," she hisses, then bites her lip as her enlarged clit bumps into his dick. Her eyes are closed, her skin flushed. "Fuck me, San."

He grins and she grabs his dick - he loves the way she's using the entire length to rub her wet pussy. He grabs her hips and lifts her a little. She guides the head of his now rock hard dick to her entrance.

"You just want to sit on my cock and ride it," he pants. "I bet you can't wait until I'm filling you up, until my cock is buried so deep inside you that you can't even _move_."

She licks her lips and lowers herself on his dick. "San, just fuck me like the slut I am," she responds.

He pushes into her and throws his head back when he feels her soaking wet pussy enveloping his dick. Her pussy is pulsating with need and her hot walls suck him right in, until he's fully sheathed inside her. He forces his eyes open - he wants to watch. He can't believe how beautiful she looks right now, his cock buried so deep inside of her that he pussy lips are touching his pelvis, her mouth open, her eyes closed. She lifts herself a little and then pushes down again.

Santiago utters a long, guttural groan when she starts bobbing up and down, her tits bouncing as she holds on to his body. He reaches out and grabs one of her breasts, tugging at her nipple, then leans in to bite it. She screams out, but he knows that she loves this. She plants her hands on his shoulders and pushes him back down again, riding his steel rod, panting with need.

He starts working with her, thrusting into her every time she comes down. Her moans make him pound into her even harder and then he grabs her hips, holding her still as he starts fucking her pussy faster and faster. When his entire length is buried inside her, he cants her hips and her clit is now rubbing his pelvis. He keeps pounding into her hard and fast, holding her hips still so she can't move. She's screaming and moaning incoherently, and he can feel her walls fluttering around his dick, clenching around him. She's so close to her orgasm as she clamps around him, his cock buried inside her to the hilt. He smacks her ass slightly and that's enough to send her flying over the edge, the wetness gushing around his dick that is entirely trapped inside of her tight channel.

He feels his balls tightening at his wife's intense orgasm and when he can feel she's coming down from her own, he pulls out and aims his dick to shoot his load all over her stomach and breasts. She looks confused for a second when she feels him pull out, but then realizes what he's doing. The hot cum keeps spurting from his dick.

"More," she almost begs. "I need more."

He tugs at his dick to give her everything he has and when he's done, he has to resist the urge to take a picture. "Feed me your cum," she whispers, dropping down beside him.

His eyes almost roll back in his head and he does what he's asked, scooping up his seed from her body and feeding her with it. That takes a while, but Quinn is still panting slightly by the time they're done.

She grins at him, looking utterly exhausted. "Baby, I would totally suck you off right now, but I'm spent," she admits.

He chuckles as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her in for a tight hug. "Jesus Christ, babe. I don't think I could take another orgasm right now. I love you so much."

"Mh-hmm," she mutters. "Love you too, hottie."

* * *

The next day, they decide to go out for dinner. Quinn drives them into town - she's always loved driving and Santiago's just fine with that. After all, he gets to watch his hot wife be sexy as she swears at traffic and is fully focused on the road.

Santiago snakes his arm around Quinn's waist as they walk up to the restaurant, pulling her closer into him. He cops a feel of her ass and she laughs. "Santiago, we're in public, remember?"

"Mh-hmm," he smiles. "You know I can't help myself." He then leans in to whisper in her ear: "Maybe you should punish me later."

She quirks an eyebrow. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she winks suggestively.

"Fuck," he mutters, following her inside - but not before pulling her in for another scorching kiss.

They enjoy some light-hearted chatter over dinner, but then one of the waitresses recognizes him and decides to ignore that he's there with his wife.

"Are you Santiago Lopez?" the waitress asks unashamedly, leaning forward for no reason other than to show off her cleavage. "Congrats on the win! I'm a huge fan."

"Yeah, that's me," Santiago smiles - his charming self, as always. "And this is my amazing wife, Quinn Fabray. You might've heard of her, I mean, she's a hotshot in her own professional field and I get told that I talk about her all the time in interviews and such…"

Quinn smiles, blushing as he boasts about his wife. He always tends to do that - people will ask about him and as soon as he starts talking about Quinn, he just keeps on going. The waitress blinks, but doesn't respond.

"Can we order?" Santiago asks politely.

The waitress winks and comes closer to whisper: "I'm on the menu as well…"

"Excuse me, your tits are kinda in my face, it makes it hard to talk," Santiago says seriously.

Quinn has to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. Santiago is patient and charming with people, remembering he used to look up to soccer players himself and feeling grateful for all the opportunities he gets - but when they push him, or ignore the fact that he's married, his good old mean streak tends to rear its snarky head.

The waitress smiles sourly and leans back, quickly jotting down their orders before hurrying off. Santiago reaches his arm over the table to take Quinn's hand and kisses it lovingly. "You look beautiful tonight, Q."

Quinn blushes. "You look quite handsome yourself, San."

He grins cheekily. "I do, don't I?"

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully and smacks his arm. Leave it to him to be sweet one second and joking the next.

* * *

The next morning, Quinn idly looks through the tabloid Santiago picked up when he went out to get them breakfast. It's one of those shameful little secrets only Quinn knows about, but Santiago is truly a sucker for gossip. She's willing to bet he told the shop owner he bought this tabloid for his wife.

She raises her eyebrows when she sees a picture of her with her husband.

"What's up?" Santiago asks, looking up from a magazine.

Quinn shows him the article. "I bet we're on the blogs too."

The article shows a few pictures of Quinn and Santiago kissing as they enter and leave the restaurant. It's short and the focus is clearly on the pictures.

_**Santiago Lopez and his Quinn still in love!**_

_Married for years now, DC United star Santiago Lopez and his wife, Quinn Fabray, are still very much in love. As they headed out for dinner last night, they couldn't keep their hands off each other! Lopez wasn't shy about letting the waitress know he's only interested in his wife either… sorry girls, this one's taken!_

Santiago laughs. "You'd think these people have something better to do on a Sunday night than follow people and take pictures of them kissing." Then he shrugs. "I guess it comes with the fame."

Quinn nods and checks some blogs on her phone. "At least, they're being positive. They could easily be giving me crap for the dress I'm wearing or something, or for looking too fat to their liking."

Santiago scoffs. "I'd kill anyone who'd write something like that. You're totally hot."

Quinn finishes her breakfast and walks over to him, nestling herself down on his lap and leaning in for a deep kiss. "I know you'd kill them. I'm off to work now - I'll be home in time for dinner, yeah?"

He smiles and kisses her back, not wasting the opportunity to feel up her ass in that skirt. "Can't wait to see you," he winks.

She gets her stuff and they exchange one final kiss before she leaves for work - of course Santiago has to cop a feel and tell her to keep on those heels during sex. She's in the elevator when her phone rings and she frowns when she sees her husband's name.

"Babe? Is something wrong?" she asks worriedly.

He chuckles. "Nope. Just calling to tell you I love you."

"Aww," she blushes, her heart melting a little. "I love you too. Don't forget to put the trash out."

"I won't. See you tonight. I don't love you."

She quirks an eyebrow. "You don't?"

"Nope. I adore you."

She sighs.

"You want to slap me right now, don't you?" he predicts.

Then she laughs. "I do, dork. I have to hang up now. Love you."

"Love you too!"


End file.
